Automobiles and other vehicles provide a significant portion of transportation for commercial, government, and private entities. Vehicles, such as autonomous vehicles, drive on roadways that may experience structural decay and other problems that put vehicles, and their occupants, at risk. In some situations, a vehicle may be at risk in driving situations where high wind conditions are present, such as cross-winds and wind shear conditions. For example, a high cross-wind or wind shear can push a vehicle off the road or into another vehicle in an adjacent lane, thereby causing an accident. In particular situations, high wind conditions may cause a vehicle to overturn on a roadway. Early detection of high wind conditions gives the vehicle time to take action to avoid or mitigate the impact of the wind.